1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a display device. One embodiment of the present invention relates to a touch panel. One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device. One embodiment of the present invention relates to an input/output device. One embodiment of the present invention relates to an input device. One embodiment of the present invention relates to a display device with a built-in touch sensor.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. One embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. One embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification and the like include a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a memory device, an electronic device, a lighting device, an input device, an input/output device, a driving method thereof, and a manufacturing method thereof.
In this specification and the like, a semiconductor device generally means a device that can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics. A semiconductor element such as a transistor, a semiconductor circuit, an arithmetic device, and a memory device are each one embodiment of a semiconductor device. An imaging device, a display device, a liquid crystal display device, a light-emitting device, an input device, an input/output device, an electro-optical device, a power generation device (including a thin film solar cell, an organic thin film solar cell, and the like), and an electronic device may each include a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a display device (or a display module) that is provided with a touch sensor as a position-input means has been put to practical use. A display device (or a display module) that is provided with a touch sensor is called a touch panel, a touch screen, or the like in some cases (hereinafter, this type of display device may be simply referred to as a touch panel). A device which does not include a display device and includes only a touch sensor is also called a touch panel in some cases. A display device that is provided with a touch sensor is also called a touch sensor equipped display device, a display device with a built-in touch sensor, a display device equipped touch panel, a display module, or the like in some cases. A display device that is provided with a touch sensor is simply called a display device in some cases. Furthermore, a display device in which a touch sensor is incorporated is called an in-cell touch sensor, an in-cell touch panel (or an in-cell touch sensor equipped display device), an on-cell touch sensor, an on-cell touch panel (or an on-cell touch sensor equipped display device), or the like in some cases. A display device in which a touch sensor is incorporated is simply called a display device in some cases. In the in-cell touch sensor, for example, an electrode used for a liquid crystal element is also used as an electrode for the touch sensor. In the on-cell touch sensor, for example, an electrode for the touch sensor is formed on the upper side (the side that is not provided with a display element) of a counter substrate. Examples of a portable information terminal provided with such a touch panel or the like include a smartphone and a tablet terminal.
As one of display devices, there is a liquid crystal display device provided with a liquid crystal element. For example, an active matrix liquid crystal display device in which pixel electrodes are arranged in a matrix and transistors are used as switching elements connected to respective pixel electrodes has attracted attention.
For example, an active matrix liquid crystal display device including transistors, in which metal oxide is used for a channel formation region, as switching elements connected to respective pixel electrodes is already known (Patent Documents 1 and 2).
Touch panels in which a liquid crystal element is used are disclosed in Patent Documents 3 to 7.